


I Forget You

by Madcinder



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: You should never put off saying you're sorry, but it's never too late.





	I Forget You

"Hey."

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"We haven't talked in a while, so... I figured... late is better than never. I mean, it's not like you're going anywhere... yeah, so... they found you a nice place. It looks good. You're in the shade most of the time, but you get enough sunlight in the morning. It's good for you, getting some sun." She let herself trail off.

The graveyard was quiet, save for the sound of the wind pushing its way through the tree she was standing under. Her red hair, tied up and neatly brushed, barely moved in the light Autumn wind. She smiled down at her friend.

"I can't stay long, so I just want to let you know a few things. First of all, your parents have officially adopted me. That makes us sisters. I have been accepted wholeheartedly by your little sister, too. I guess you've never met her, but she calls me 'Onee-chan'. One day, I'll tell her about her real big sister and how brave and strong you were..."

She choked on the words as tears started falling down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Why did you have to go and leave me all alone like this? I lost everyone else and then I lost you too. It's not fair! You were like a sister to me, and now... and now every week I come by here and I know you're waiting here for me to come talk to you. You want me to come here and apologize for not being there when you needed me most, well I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner, and I'm sorry I let you go alone that night, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell your parents what really happened. We could have done so much together, and now I'll never know."

She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers against the name engraved in the stone.

"So I... I can't endure this torture any longer. I can't deal with seeing you like this day after day after day. So I... I'm going to forget you. I'm going to forget you and go on to live my life without you. Thank you for all you did for me. I... I'll let you rest now. Goodbye, Sayaka."

Kyoko stood, wiped her tears, and headed back up the hill to the church. The building shone in the light of the morning, like she remembered it had when her old family took care of it. Now it was in her hands, and the hands of her new family. They were waiting, along with all her friends and their families, but most importantly it was Kyosuke who was waiting. The wedding couldn't begin without the bride.


End file.
